custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Mata Nui
History Almost 100,000 years ago, the Hand of Artakha disbanded itself, due to the lack of discipline among its ranks. The members were scattered, and the Toa took the mantle as public defenders. One of the Hand's members, Toa Helryx, felt the need for a secretive organization dedicated to Mata Nui's will, and founded the Order of Mata Nui. She recruited many of the Hand's former members, and created the rule that no other Toa were to be allowed in the Order. The Order continued to maintain the balance of the universe in secret, keeping their existence from the rest of the universe. Among other things, they experimented on Ehlek's species, and had Botar send many 'unredeemable' villains to the Pit. They also never openly intervened in any wars, preferring to come in during the aftermath. Due to their secrecy, they have no need to consider the morals of other beings in their quest to carry out the will of the Great Spirit, and as such can act without impunity. The nature of their organization has only been disclosed to a few beings. Recently, the Order prepared to come out of hiding and wage war against the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Anti-Toa's. Members were recalled to Daxia and a message was sent to their spy in the Dark Hunters telling him to confront the Shadowed One. The original leader of the Brotherhood was recovered by Brutaka and his team, and Axonn and Brutaka later were sent to Zakaz to make a pact with the Skakdi. Helryx herself revealed the Order to the Toa Hagah and sent them in search of Teridax. Then the order sent a strike force to try to find Gaul and the rest of the Anti-Toa's. The Order then participated in numerous campaigns against the Brotherhood and Anti-Toa's on various islands, culminating in a massive struggle on Metru Nui that resulted in a Brotherhood defeat. After Makuta Teridax took over the body of Mata Nui, he destroyed the Order's base, Daxia, using his powers over the universe. Many members of the Order were also killed, although some, such as Trinuma, have managed to survive. The Order Member known as Korbat tried to find new members. So far, he's been seen on many islands and planets, trying to rebuild the order. They're currently preparing for the Organization of Darkness War. Members *Supernova (true leader) *Helryx (tricked into thinking she was the leader) *Kalaryx (Second in command) *Antharix (Third in command) *Vorak (Chief Strategist, convoy to Xuvakworld and Ecropilis Nui) *Brutaka (Next in command in the Battle for Leadership) *Axonn *Magog *Ignika *Trinuma *Jerbraz *Mersery *Jareroden *Tobduk *Johmak *Dortan *Voparah (Chief Interrogator) *Roodaka (Freed by Trinuma to join the group) *Lariska *New Hydraxon (Dekar) *Sikle *Toa Iadrac *Tasivar *Zezuku *Metalis (Chief Technology director) *Dalgev *Scorpis *Rewa (trainer) *Gorg (trainer) *Zyktar *Cronos *Sharahk *Rablade *Blaze *Bladar *Rando *Blazard *Modikisha *Kevtho *Guardna *Sirko *Fritinast Grastem (Chosen great spirit after Mata Nui that wants to help him for his future and for the Matoran) *Veftes *Mata Knight *Shadow Jaller *Pyroketox *Retkina *Zektox *Sparak (Toa) *Deccon (Great fighter from the group) *Renoa *Tiekess *Hydros *Nalu (only known Matoran of Life) *Laguj *A Shadow Takanuva that joined the group for some reason. *Dark (Former Brotherhood of Makuta member) *Tavakia (Made by Artahka for the Order) *Tomoe (First Turaga member) *Matros (a famous double double) *Corraka Spartan 2 *Shatterbrace *Crosshairs *Frydax *Korbat *Toa Frigell *Toa Synchro *Toa Sandon (Briefly) *Zetrana *Sayart *Herhun *Jarak *Toa Matoran *Eklektikon *Graf Secret Members *Sagiton *Vorax *Shadowplayer Toa Team *Toa Nuva *Toa Mangai *Toa Olmak *Toa Piraka *Toa Noma *Toa Karda *Toa Korbat *Toa Rahk *Toa Elementals (All Killed in Action) Elite *Eritko *Kylord *Necros *Toa Woluff *The Akadian Emperor *Heehvan *"Awesome" *Azar *Nalek V2 *Clone Trooper 1000 *Clone Trooper 2000 *Clone Trooper 0 *Other Clone Troopers Former *Clone Trooper 3000 *Other Clone Troopers Teachers *Drackor *Makuta Satrix *Maion *Tarkor Servants *682Sitrius *Light Hunters *League of the Six Kingdoms *Dark Hunters *Enforcers of Tren Krom *Rorusa *Skaro *Miella *the Vexorion Species *the 300 (Elite Vexorion) *Toa Ajak (formerly) Honorary Members *Mazeka *Krakua *Taro *Takanuva *Feanor, Toa of Light (Representative of the Enforcers of Tren Krom) *Galika *Kyparkra *Ceasame (Spy) *Sayna *Ihu Former Members *Paxila, A Toa of Iron that dissapeared in the Paxila Incident. *A member who met a dying Tahtorak who revealed that the Tahtorak on Zakaz plan to wipe out the Skakdi. *A four-armed giant member that accompanied Helryx to Xia in Dwellers in Darkness. *Johmak, A black armored female who carried a shield. This member sent the Toa Mahri to Artidax, and has the ability to break into tiny crystals. *Hydraxon (deceased) *"Ancient" (deceased) *Botar (deceased) *A member placed in Metru Nui after the Great Disruption that was tortured into revealing the Order's existence and the Toa Metru's true destiny to Karzanhi, and later killed. Karzahni later passed this information on to Toa Vakama, destroying Vakama's previous fears that he and the other Toa Metru were not meant for their roles. *A member that was sent to Mata Nui in a Toa Canister, but was killed by Teridax. Since the member never had the chance to alert the Order of danger, the Order sent no reinforcements, leaving the island unwatched for the entire thousand years that the Matoran lived there. Vezon later found the member's canister and used it to get to Voya Nui. *An operative at Mahri Nui whom the Order lost contact with. He or she is now dead. *Takara: a black and silver figure that disspeared on a mission with toa viperus *Viperus: a green figure which controls the power of the swamp, she disspeared in a mission where her and takara had to take down the BoM transport carriers *Axon: a Black and brown figure that had accidentally killed a few of his kind for his own defense *Gaul: A half black half white figure who betrayed the order to try and gained power, he is now currently the leader of the Anti-Toa's *Tahuva *Semele *Evuk - A Caaldurin that betrayed the Order, stealing valuable information and has secretly hacked into their communications. Former Toa Teams *Tomoe's Toa Team (All deceased, except Tomoe) *Toa Kaduoi (All deceased) *Toa Kierno *Toa Elementals (All KIA, except Apha (A.K.A. Shadowplayer3)) *Toa Rexicon (All deceased except Nytros) Traitors & Prisoners Traitors *Takadox *Vezon *Draksemo *Evuk Prisoners *Karzahni *Makuta W Formerly *Vezon *Roodaka *Bedurox (Deceased) *Vultraz *Axon *Raptrix Category:Groups Category:Axis of Good